


Tontos Enamorados

by Ryugazakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugazakei/pseuds/Ryugazakei
Summary: En donde Tanaka recuerda los días cuando Chikara estaba ausente en el club.





	

_Tanaka lo vio pasar y suspiró. Hace muchos días que Chikara no se presentaba en el club, el primer día fue enfermedad, vaya excusa patética que se había inventado, hasta él lo podía hacer mejor. El segundo paso desapercibido para todos. Si Chikara estaba enfermo era normal que faltará más de un día ¿cierto?_

_Pero Tanaka lo veía, en los corredores, merodeando el club sin atreverse a entrar, lo veía todos los días sin falta. Veía esa mirada triste, veía aquel tranquilo rostro desmoronarse cuando por un acaso su mirada se posaba en el edificio del club. Veía cómo le temblaba las manos por la ira contenida. Lo veía, sin embargo no sabía cómo acercarse, cómo comenzar una platica o que palabras usar sin evitar tocar un tema sensible._

Y ahora viéndolo gritar, apoyándolos.

Apoyándolo.

Sin tener aquel tinte triste.

No sabía cómo responder, solo soltó una de sus características risas y, cuando ya todos habían vuelto su atención nuevamente al juego, envió una sonrisa a Chikara. Un sonrisa sin malicia alguna como las que solía dar siempre, esta era amable, tierna. La sonrisa de un tonto enamorado.

Y para su sorpresa Ennoshita se la devolvió, una sonrisa boba, tierna y amorosa.

La sonrisa de otro tonto enamorado.


End file.
